bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cancer Golem
Cancer Golems are a very dangerous and rather common enemy, present on every map. If a player begins frequently using a cursed Cigar type item, a Cancer Golem will spawn and start following them. At first, the Golem merely watches from a distance and does not attack, and retreats when approached. If the player continues using the cursed Cigar items, the Cancer Golem will cast the deadly Lung Cancer spell on them, and continue stalking them. If the player does not treat the Lung Cancer spell, they will die, and the Cancer Golem will laugh at their corpse before dissolving into smoke and stalking someone else. If the spell is treated and removed through magic or technological means, the Golem will become visibly angry and disappear. Attacking the Golems do very little damage to it, no matter what weapons the player uses. They will not fight back if attacked. If killed, they will merely reform after a short period of time and continue following the player. If the player stops using the Cigar type items, the Cancer Golem will disappear. City Guards do not attack Cancer Golems. Description Cancer Golems are tall, evil beings that resemble an upright cigar with a human-like face and two arms. The top of their head is burning, releasing smoke into the air. They are merciless and cruel, killing anyone who dares to use the Cigar items for prolonged periods of time. When they are present, the mood of some nearby NPCs becomes negative. Sometimes, they are seen creepily smiling at the player from their watching position, singing dark and terrifying songs, and slowly waving at the player. They do not interact with other NPCs, but they have been known to scowl at them and laugh if anyone dies. They are known to even kill children and non-smokers who hang around smokers too long and gain the passive smoking trait. If the player attempts to interact with the Golem, the Golem will usually not respond, smile at them, or mock them in some way. They drop no items when killed, but making them go away gives XP. Adventurer's Guide Entry "The Cancer Golem...an evil being made up of disease and misery. I do not know who built them, or what materials they used, but they poured hate and malice into every bit of the construct. The Cancer Golems stand upright, a sort of Cigar Man if you will, and have two humanoid arms and a humanoid face. The top of their heads burn with a flame that does not burn them away, only creating smoke in the surrounding area. If one were to acquire a cursed cigar and continuously smoke it, a Cancer Golem will be summoned to punish them. Cancer Golems are not directly hostile and do not immediately attack upon being summoned. They will watch for about a day, and if the person who summoned them does not change their ways, the Golem will curse them with a sort of lung cancer spell, eating them away from the inside. The Cancer Golems themselves do not do any sort of physical harm and will not enter their victim's houses. They merely stand somewhere near the victim, and will wave at them, mumble and sing dark and twisted songs, or simply stare at the victim. They do not converse with anyone else, but they do frown upon anyone besides the victim who is in their line of sight. If the victim were to approach or try to talk to the Cancer Golem that stalks them, the Golem will laugh at them or mock them, or just not respond at all. Destroying the Golem, although very simple, is completely ineffective, as the Golem will simply reappear. Therefore, any adventurer stalked by one of them should not waste their weapons on the Cancer Golems, especially not any fire based ones, as the Golems are completely immune to fire. Let it also be noted that the Cancer Golems will make anyone else around them feel upset or sad with their very presence, and laugh at any misfortune that befalls someone in its sight. Once it kills its victim through its curse, it will laugh at them and disappear into smoke. They do not hesitate to tear apart families or slaughter the innocent through a form of secondhand smoking. However, there is one way to get rid of a Cancer Golem, and that is to somehow undo their curse. Doing so can prove simple, as magic or some technology can remove its spell by either undoing it at the source or amputating and replacing the afflicted organs. Upon doing so, the Cancer Golem will vanish. I do not know if they are truly sentient, or if they are being controlled by some sinister entity, but I do not think I wish to know the answers to those questions. One may also see that the soldiers and City Guards do nothing to a Cancer Golem, and that is because the Golems are invisible to all but the one they haunt. The image I received of a Cancer Golem is a sort of "printed" memory in physical form, and came from one who was fortunate enough to escape the Golem's clutches." Locations * Right behind you Stats Trivia * They have wheezy, strained voices, and often cough, even when idle. * Cancer Golems are immune to any fire-based attack. * The distance they keep from the player varies. Sometimes they're 10-20 feet away, and other times they're only 4 feet away. * They will not enter the player's home, but they will wait directly outside the windows, staring in. Category:Enemies